Draca (Phantombeast)
Draca(ドラカ Doraka) Is the Celestial Spirit constellation of Draco and is known throughout the Spirit world as the Daughter to the Celestial Spirit King, which makes her the Princess of The Celesital Spirit World. In most cases, Draca is often seen hanging out in the human world more often than staying at home with her other allies. However, when the leaks would begin to go, Draca would happily return back to the spirit world in order to make sure everyone would be alright, but not before telling The Four Cardinal Spirits that it was their time to absorb the leaks. In most cases, Draca is considered to be the messanger between the Celestial Spirits and the Cardinal Spirits, often relaying messages and requests through both worlds. Appearance Draca appears as a 20 year old woman who stands at five and a quarter feet tall and ghostly pail skin. She has blue eyes with slit purples. She wears a white headband in her beautiful blond hair, which reaches mid-way down her back. She has a pair of blue circles tattooed on her shoulders, and a wind pattern running down her arms terminating at her wrists in the same color. The emblem of The Four Cardinal Spirits also tattooed on her back in black ink. Her attire consists of a dark blue undershirt, and a bright purple dress that reaches down to her ankles. She wears a pair of armored boots, overtop of a white pair of thigh high socks. Her most prominent garment however is the decorated breast place and shoulder pads, which are adorned with several gold ornaments throughout. He complements this with a pair of similarly decorated gauntlets, and a purple armored skirt, which she wears over her dress. She keeps her keys inside of her gauntlets, drawing them out of the sleeve when necessary. When disguised as a human, Draca takes the form as a small girl with a seemingly sickly appearance. Her hair curls into a pair of spiral patterns, and her brilliant blue eyes turn yellow. She wears a simple light grey blouse and dark green skirt, heeled up by a black belt with a green and black checker patterned belt buckle. Lastly, as her actual physical appearance changes very little, she wears a pair of small square framed glasses and a black flower like hair clip. Personality When she was first born, much of the Celestial Spirit world made her excited about every single thing, making it difficult for her to stand still long enough in her lessons. To everyone, she was seen to be the true spark of light in the world, always wanting to bring much joy to anyone she could find. Most of the spirits found themselves in a good mood anytime their princess would come around them. Though as Draca got older, she found herself having more interest in the human world than any other place, always watching them to see what kind of beings they were. After realizing that Four special humans were considerable ally's to the Celestial Spirits, she decided that to strengthen the relationship, she would become the messanger to the spirits from both sides of the worlds, taking a more serious and confident personality to keep everyone on both sides safe from harm. History During the younger days of the Celestial Spirit King, he considered all of the celestial spirits to be his children, but in his heart, he felt an emptiness that could not be filled by substitiutes. One day he decided that if he could not have a child, he would create one from the very energy surrounding him, and released a part of his own living essence into the spirit world, and meld it with the energies of the Draco constellation to create a new spirit, Draca. Over the years she spent in the Celestial Spirit World, Draca was taught and learned how to do many different things from the teachers that her father sent to her. Eventually she was able to do many of the basic things most celestial spirits could normally do. However, a while after her birth, she witnessed the making of The Four Cardinal Spirits, an event that changed her life as she wanted to learn everything she could about the Human World and it's inhabitants. When they were created, Draca asked her father to become the messanger to them, wanting to make sure that the needs of both the human and celestial spirit world would be met by both sides, which her father agreed to and allowed her to pass through both worlds without worry of being killed off if she stays there for too long. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Great Magical Energy: Being born from a part of the Celestial Spirit King, Draca was born with tremendous magical energy, none of which any of the celestial spirits have ever seen before. Over time, her body gradually adjusted to the incredible amount of energy inside of her, resulting in her body being the opposite of her father's, normal human sized, and it also granted her special armor that she often wears to keep herself in control of her own energy. With the large amount of energy inside of her, she is able to focus and control it better when she is in the human world, allowing her to stay there for more than five years without worrying about losing any energy fast, and can use other forms of magic. Immense Endurance: Aside from Loke, who himself was able to stay in the human world for three years before he was forced to return, Draca is able to live in the human world for a full five years before she must return back home to recharge her magic. It has also been seen that when helping out the Cardinal Spirits, she is able to take on an incredible amount of damage without feeling weakened or even tired from the multiple strikes she endured. 'Magical Abilities' Celestial Spirit Magic(星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Is a Holder Magic that allows the users with the help of special keys to summon up Celestial Spirits depending on which keys they have. Draca, originally, is a Celestial Spirit herself, but because of her unique birthing process and her abilities as the Princess of the Celestial Spirit World, she has her own set of keys that she uses to summon up different celestial spirits in her human form that have been sworn to help her in anyway possible. 'Celestial Spirits' *'Hydra'(ヒドラ hidora): Is a silver key that connects to the celestial spirit, Hydra, who appears to the princess in two different forms. The first form is a large serpent with multiple heads that can serve as a form of transporation to distant regions at times, allowing her to explore the human world faster than she would if she traveled on foot. In his second form, Hydra takes on the appearance of an armored male with purple-like patches of scales showing on the visialble parts of his skin. *'Lynx'(リンクス yamaneko): Is another silver key that connects to the celestial spirit, Lynx, who like Hydra appears to Draca in two different forms. The first one is an animal form that is that of a small black stripped cat who can at times minimize or expand her form depending on the situation and can pick mostly any lock known to the Earthland. His second form is that of a tall tanned female with ears on the top of her head, paws on her hands and feet, and often a gi she practices fighting with. She serves as the Princesses personal guard and main source of fightning when she often needs someone to help her. *'Grus'(グルス gurusu): *'Corona Australis'(白光南極光 hakkou nankyokukou): Trivia *Draca is considered to be the version of Huang Long The yellow dragon who is considered to be the center of the four other symbols. *Draca is the second spirit that is capable of surviving outside of the Celestial Spirit World for a long period of time Category:Phantombeast Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Four Cardinal Spirits Category:Royalty Category:Original Characters Category:Celestial Spirits